Watch Were You Step
by EclipseDemon
Summary: There is a new demoness that has goten Kurama's attention, the only problem is that he doesn't know she's a demon....KXWS....Rating for later chapters...Also I haven't decided if I am going to bring in a character for Hiei yet.
1. First Meeting

_**Watch Where You Step**_

(Ok this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, tell me what you think.)

* * *

Shuichii's POV

* * *

Kurama or Shuichii as he was known by the humans was walking to his locker when he heard some of the guys talking about a new girl in the school. 

"No one has seen her yet." One said to the other two.

'Well a new girl at school, just what we need here.' Kurama thought sadly as he walked to his first period class. When he got there he was surprised to see a girl talking with the teacher since he was usually the first one in the room.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye before finish talking to the teacher and sitting down at her new spot in the back of the classroom in the corner. Kurama watched her as she looked out the window and completely spaced out.

'Well maybe having a new girl won't be so bad. She is very pretty and she's not following me around like most of the other girls in this place.'

* * *

Girl's pov

* * *

'I don't know why I have to be here.' she thought lazily as a lock of golden-silver hair from her eyes as she watched the clouds go by till the bell rang for first period to start, and people started walking in and sitting down. 

'Well I don't think it will be too much trouble to hide among these morons. Good thing I only have to be here till the heat cools off back in the Makai then I can sneak back in and get my treasure back' she thought as the teacher began her lesson by introducing her to the class.

* * *

Normal

* * *

"Class this is Winter Silver, and she will be join us from now on." she said as she pointed to you. She started to talk about the lesson from the day before and collect the homework. 

School is over

Winter walked down the street, her new school books in her arms, and she was thinking about to get the heat off her when she heard someone calling her name. Turning around she saw Shuichii running to her. She knew that he was a demon and that he was a fox but other then that she didn't know anything.

"Yes"

"You left something on the ground when you left the classroom." He said handing her, her whip.

"Oh crap thanks." she said taking it and quickly shoving it in her backpack just as a group of three boys and two girls came walking by and stopped next to Shuichii.

"Im Kazuma Kuwabara will you marry me?" he said grabbing your hand and kneeling on the ground. He had an Elvis hairstyle.

Winter looked at him like he was crazy and took her hand out of his, "Sorry but I don't even know you," she said backing away a little.

"Don't mind him. He does that to every girl he meets." said a boy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes.

"Um ya, I should be going. Oh thanks Shuichii, see you tomorrow," she said walking away.

* * *

With the group

* * *

"Well Kurama are you going to tell us who she was or just stand there in la la land." Yusuke said. All eyes were on Kurama waiting for an answer. 

"Well she's the new girl at my school and she left something in last period so I was returning it to her." he said as they started walking down the street.

"What was it you returned to her?" asked Botan.

"Its weird, the thing she left behind was a whip." Kurama said.

Before anyone could say something they all felt a ton a demonic energies.

* * *

(Review and tell me if you think I should continue it. if not I wont.)

* * *


	2. The Fight

**_Watch Where You Step_**

**_Chapter Two _**

Me:Ok people want me to continue with the story so I will.

--------------------Winter---------------------

"Will you let me go you basterds." She yelled as two shadow demons held her arms. Two other shadow demons were stricking her as she was helpless.

"You should of known we would find you." The leader said smilling.

Blood was driping from cuts all over her body. Her hair also caked with blood.

"Thats is you all are beyond dead." She said as a blast of pitch black energy hit the four demons, burning them to a crisp.

She didn't notice that she was being watched by the group she had left earlier. Gripping her arm that had been broken, she made her way to her backpack. She was losing blood fast and didn't even notice the people approach her. She was to busy taking things out of her pack digging for something. Before she could do anything she fell into a darkness that was a black as the energy she realised.

-----------------------------------the others------------------------

"Did you see that?" Botan said in plain shock.

They watched Winter crawl over to her bag and start to dig. Noticing that her arm was broken the girls made their way over to her even though the guys didn't want them to.

Before they could reach her she colapsed on her bag and didn't move.

"Is she ok?" Yusuke called to the girls as they made their to her.

Kurama was the first one to her side after the girls. "Does she have anything we could use to wrap her cuts and her arm?" He said, trying to stop the blood flow from one of the deeper cuts as Botan and Keiko dug through her bag, finding the whip that Kurama had given back to her eariler.

Finally they found a blaknet that would fit for bandages.

"Here" Botan said giving it to the guys so that they could wrap her up so she didn't bleed to death.

"It doesn't look like she'll make it. Look at how pale her face is." Keiko said sitting down on the ground, not knowing what to do to help.

She wasn't looking very good as they finished bandaging her. Botan suggested that they should take her to Koenama to see if there was any information about who she was. They all agreed and a portal opened up and took them to the spirit world.

Winter was placed in a room while they went to talk with Koenama.

Botan had run ahead to tell him what was going on and who they found. When the guys walked into the office they noticed that Koenama was looking scared and Botan was just plain confused.

(Me: review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took me so long to post again. We were on vacation and I didn't have any internet access. I'm thinking of redoing this chapter of the story so tell me if I should keep it this way or if you agree I should redo it.)


	3. Surprises

_**Chapter Three**_

Me: Ok I've finally got chapter three typed.

Winter

Winter sat in a black abyss that covered everything. She sat cross-legged just floating in the air with nothing around her. Her golden-silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Silver-green eyes closed. She was just sitting there not doing anything.

She sat facing her demon half that she hadn't even let out in nearly three years since she moved to Japan.

Her demon half looked a lot different but the same in some ways. Her hair instead of black but it was a purple-gold color and was flowing down her back with a slight wavy. Her eyes had remained the same in both forms.

Her demon form was just shaking her head at the other girl sitting across the way in the abyss.

"You should wake up Winter." Her demon form said.

"You know I don't listen to you, anyway I already know where we are anyway. We are at Koenama's place. Also I don't want to wake up since there are a bunch of people in the room right now, can't you sense them Shay'lith." Winter said to her demon half, finally looking at her for the first time since being here in the abyss.

With the Others

It had been three day since she had been unconscious. They all came and checked in on her from time to time during those three days. The only person who hardly left her side was kurama. The others didn't like the idea of questioning him about it though.

Kurama was sitting in a chair that was right next to the window in Winter's room. Winter was starting to stur in her bed and Kurama looked up to see her sitting up in bed. Her black hair very messy and her silver-green eyes filled with sleepiness.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up and join the land of the living." Kurama said chuckling slightly as she glared at him.

"Well can it Shuichii." She said getting up and fixing her black shirt and her black skirt and getting out of bed.

After fixing her hair and Kurama trying to explain to Winter that he was a demon and his demon name was Kurama.

Winter just let him try to explain and she pretended that she didn't believe or understand what he was saying.

"Ok are you done now?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

He looked at her confused.

Winter walked out of the room leaving a confused fox demon trying to figure out what she meant. It was a minute before he realized that she had already left. He quickly ran out after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked catching up with her. It seemed that she knew exactly where she was going.

She didn't say anything till they reached the area out side Koenama's office.

She just walked right in on the conversation between Hiei, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenama. They all stopped when the two of them walked in.

Koenama stood up, "Well Winter, it's good to see you again, I believe it's been three years since you were last here." Koenama said smiling.

Winter just smiled and sat down in a chair that was in the office. "Well it would of been longer if it wasn't for Kevin and his stupid low class demons." Winter growled glaring at nothing.

"Well it seems that you're going to need help in stopping him." Koenama said.

"I don't need anyone's help with that twit. And I don't want any help either." Winter said glaring. Her eyes flashing dangerously as the demon inside of her was trying to get out and beat the crap out of Koenama for saying that she needed help in dealing with her own brother.

Koenama noticed her grip her whip tightly and ran to hide behind his desk just as she broke it in half. She was now standing, her whip was now back on her belt. "Koenama I'm going to say this once, I don't need or want any help, in dealing with my own brother." Winter said sitting back down in her chair.

"Well you have already have most of the Makai after you, if I'm not mistaken." Koenama said looking at Winter.

"Well let's see, my brother has friends in high and low places in the Makai and has access to almost anything he could want. And all I did was blow up a bunch of places where he gets weapons and such from." Winter said as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Well since we are going to need your help, wither you want to or not, you don't have a choice or I can throw you in jail for past crimes, but you brother needs to be stopped and I was going to send the detectives after him anyway so you mine as well join." Koenama said, "And when you robbed the vault, what did you do with the pendent you took?" He said looking as serious as a baby could.

"Well that's none of your business." Winter said smiling as she opened a black and purple portal and jumped in.

Koenama looked at the guys, "you should follow her."

The four of them jumped in the portal before it closed.

((I decided to redo parts of this chapter, since I accidentally stopped the chapter short of where I should of stopped it.))


End file.
